


Three's Company

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: Victor, Yuuri and Yuri are together and finally happy... but for some reason, Yuuri still won’t accept their compliments.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripcyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripcyclone/gifts).



> Thanks to spross and neuro for being awesome betas.
> 
> tripcyclone: I hope you enjoy this fic. :)

“I’m hoooooooome!” Victor called as he threw the door open. The flat was filled with an alluring, familiar scent. “Are we having katsudon tonight?”

Blond hair appeared as Yuri sat up on the couch. He rested his arms on the back, phone in hand as always. “Not  _ just _ katsudon. Katsudon  _ pirozhki _ .”

Victor slipped his loafers off and crossed the room. “Sounds like we’re getting spoiled tonight.” He leaned down and to kiss Yuri, noticing the way the phone slipped from Yuri’s hand as he moved to tangle his fingers into silver locks. The fatigue of another long day slipped away with the kiss.

Yuri pulled back, leaving their noses touching. “Go say hi to our Katsudon, you sap,” He breathed.

“Mmhm.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuri’s forehead before heading into the kitchen.

On the stove was a sizzling pan of pork and vegetables that Yuuri stirred occasionally. “Welcome home, Vitya.” He looked up and smiled.

Victor hugged Yuuri from behind and kissed his neck. “You’re making katsudon pirozhki?”

The skin beneath Victor’s lips warmed at the contact. “We all love it, and the season’s finally over, so I thought we could all have a little reward.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Yuu-chan!”

Yuuri laughed. “It’s been such a long season, but I guess it’s because after so much success lately… I wanted to end my career on a high note like you did.”

“You did end on a high note, love. We need a bigger display case for all the medals, and now everyone’s waiting to see what you’ll do next.” Between Yuuri  _ and _ Yuri’s successes that year, they really had run out of room in the display case in their living room. Yuuri had really knocked his last season out of the water, and even if he didn’t always win a gold over Yuri, his performances had been memorable and were still the talk of the internet. He was a legend in his own right now, his name up there with Victor’s own and that of the other skating greats.

“Minako-sensei suggested I open a ballet studio. Yura asked for lessons and said he could teach in the off season too.”

“Oh, that sounds amazing! You’ll be a great instructor!”

“I don’t… I’m not sure,” Yuuri said uneasily. “Look, I don’t want to ruin dinner. Can we talk about this later?”

“Okay, later then.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek and retreated to the living room.

Victor flopped down on the couch across from Yuri, who scowled and asked, “Why do you look like somebody crushed your dreams, old man?”

Victor whined, “Yuu-chan deflected again. He’s been doing so good with compliments lately!”

Yuri sighed. “What did you say?”

“I just told him I thought he’d be a great ballet instructor!”

Yuri snorted. “Yeah, well, you know how he is. He’s probably comparing himself to Minako. Or worse,  _ Lilia _ .”

Victor’s eyes widened in horror. “ _ No _ . I can’t even imagine our dear Yuu-chan being so… so…  _ callous _ .”

“No? No ‘ _ throw yourself away _ ’ or ‘ _ the crab we ate last night had a better free leg _ ?’” Yuri asked teasingly.

“No, Yuuri’s not like that. He’ll be great, in part because he’s so caring.” He thought of Yuuri gently encouraging a young child, being honest with what they were doing wrong but without making them feel like worthless garbage or dime-a-dozen. He’d make everyone feel as special as they really are.

“I know, I know he’ll realize he’s not so bad eventually. You just can’t push so much. Just be there for him, remember? That’s why I’m not letting him do this totally alone. Minako has his back too.”

Victor crawled into Yuri’s lap. “We’ll be here for him every step of the way. I think there’s a building for sale not too far from the rink…” The building had been empty for so long now that Victor couldn’t quite place what it had been before, but from outside it looked so spacious. He could already imagine a wall of mirrors and the barre, the wooden floors…

Yuri carded his fingers through Victor’s hair. “We can check it out sometime.”

Victor hummed. “Should we mention it over dinner?”

“Eh, you can try, but you might be bringing it up too soon.” The imaginary ballet studio vanished in Victor’s mind, leaving the husk of the empty building behind.

“You really think so?”

“Duh. I think you gotta work through getting to believe in himself as a teacher before jumping ahead to ‘here’s a place for a studio,’ you know?” Victor felt almost like he was being lectured at over a concept he probably should have already had a good grasp of. Maybe that was just the childish superiority complex Yuri had yet to fully outgrow.

“Oh. I hardly thought of that.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Of course you didn’t, Vitya. Guess that’s why you’ve got me.”

Victor threw his arms around Yuri’s neck and exclaimed, “Oh Yura, you’re here for so much more than just that!”

“I know, I know, I meant it more in a joking way. Not like I feel undervalued or anything like that.”

“No? You feel like you’re really part of this now?”

Yuri sighed, gathering his thoughts before carefully explaining, “I’m still getting used to feeling so…  _ wanted _ , but yeah, I feel less like I’m of part of a casual threesome and more part of… whatever you wanna call this.”

Victor grinned and pressed a light kiss to Yuri’s lips, remembering the four years of pining had gone by before Yuri had ever admitted his feelings. And then Yuuri hadn’t been too sure he would be able to handle polyamory. Their first attempts at being a triad were awkward, fumbling. Now, six months later and just after Yuri’s 20th birthday, things were finally falling into place the way Victor had imagined they would. “That’s better than it’s been.”

“Yeah,” Yuri answered breathlessly, breaking into a rare but genuine smile, “Yeah, it really is. I’m…  _ happy _ with you guys.”

“Wow, Yura, when did you become as sappy as Vitya,” Yuuri teased over the sound of clattering pans as he pulled a batch of katsudon pirozhki out and put another in the oven.

“Shut up,” Yuri spluttered, face turning tomato red. “I am  _ not _ as sappy as the old man!”

Yuuri laughed. “Dinner’s almost ready. Vitya, it’s your turn to set the table.”

Victor jumped up and hurried into the kitchen filled with the smell of fresh out of the oven pirozhki, eager to please Yuuri. From there, he could see Yuuri and Yuri having a hushed conversation followed by a few kisses. He smiled fondly and brought dishes, napkins, and chopsticks out to the table. He put a plate, napkin, and their personal sets of chopsticks at each seat and then sat down. Tonight, Yuuri’s were a light blue with poodles on them, matching his phone case; Victor’s were pink with red hearts; and Yuri’s, which were his only personal pair so far, were yellow-orange with leaping tigers sprouting out from the top. Perhaps they were a little tacky, but they just screamed Yuri. A moment later, Yuuri carried out a platter of steaming hot katsudon pirozhki, while Yuri brought the drinks. They settled down around the table and began to eat.

After a little while of comfortable silence, Yuuri gasped, “Oh! Vitya, I forgot to ask how your day went.”

Victor sighed. “None of the kids Yakov sends my way seem to be really passionate about skating. Sure, some of them have the potential to be good… like little Anya, she’s talented and determined beyond belief. While that was enough to win her medals in the Juniors, it just won’t cut it in the Seniors. She’s naive and brash, like you were Yura. And Igor… ah, Igor reminds me of Otabek or Seung Gil. So serious and stoic! They’re both just… missing  _ something _ .”

Yuri snorted. “Not everyone can be  _ you _ , old man.”

The jab rubbed Victor the wrong way, making him wince a little. “I know, but how can anyone expect to win without emotion? They skate like robots!”

“Maybe you need to help them with their interpretation skills, Vitya,” Yuuri suggested.

Victor thought about it for a moment, and then remembered when Yuri had asked him for an explanation of agape. He couldn’t put the feeling into words, so he had just told Yuri to figure it out for himself. “But how do you  _ teach _ that? It’s so subjective!”

“Hm… maybe ask Yakov for advice?”

He put a finger to his lips, turning the idea over in his head. “Yakov may have advice, true, but… well, you’ve always done brilliantly with interpretation, Yuu-chan! Maybe you can help me out!”

Yuuri paled, realizing just what Victor was suggesting. “Ahhhh, I’d rather not…” He mumbled, curling in on himself.

“Why not? You’d be great at it!”

“W-well, I’m alright at interpretation, I guess… but I don’t know if I’m cut out for teaching…”

Victor frowned, but before he could respond, Yuri cut in with, “If you wanna teach, you just gotta throw yourself out there. It’s scary, and you might not be perfect at first, but that’s just how it is.”

“What if I’m a terrible teacher, Yura?” The way Yuuri’s voice kept trembling and catching was something Victor was intimately familiar with. He remembered that first fateful trip to Hasetsu, when he had declared himself Yuuri’s coach. That first season, Yuuri had been so horribly insecure of his own skating abilities that Victor dedicated as much time as he could to focusing on Yuuri’s self-confidence. The silver in the GPF and the gold from Japan’s Nationals had boosted that shaky self-confidence, but it seemed to waver again as the strain on Victor as both a coach and competitor became apparent around Europeans. The rest of the season had been rocky, so Victor worked on pulling his shit together over the summer so the strain of being coach and competitor would be less obvious.

Yuri’s response ripped Victor from his thoughts. “Then you find some other shit to do.  You wanna breed poodles? Cool. Me and Vitya will support you no matter what.”

Yuuri laughed at the ridiculousness of Yuri’s suggestion, then took a deep, steadying breath. “You’re right… I should at least try, shouldn’t I?”

Yuri nodded. “It might help if you start small, like helping Vitya with teaching interpretation. Then if you’re feeling confident about teaching, you can branch out into starting your own ballet studio.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri managed a shy smile. After four years, Victor was sure Yuuri’s mind was wandering, but he wondered if he was thinking about the future too. About the ballet studio he could see that building by the rink becoming. He decided then and there that he’d at least call the number listed on the for sale sign and inquire about the building. There was no harm in asking. “Thanks. Both of you. I know I’ve gotten as far as I have because I’ve had so much support.”

Victor leaned over and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “That’s what we’re here for! To support and encourage you to grow!”

“What the old man said,” Yuri added, ruffling Yuuri’s hair and grabbing another katsudon pirozhki. “And to praise your cooking.”


End file.
